1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a drum, primarily for a bass drum, for holding the drum at a prescribed beating position at a selected height and tilt orientation. The invention has application to any drum supported with its axis horizontal, particularly where the drum is disposed at the floor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A known support for a bass drum is shown in FIG. 7 of the drawings accompanying this application. It comprises support legs 83 attached to the drum body by means of respective installation metal plates 82 which are disposed around the drum body just off the bottom of the drum body on both sides of the bottom and also toward the axial rear end of the drum body, that is, away from the front, beating end of the drum. Further, a clamp 91 at the tip of the foot pedal 90 for the drum beater is clamped to a drum head securing hoop metal 85 located at the front end of the drum. The legs 93 and the clamp 91 hold the drum at a prescribed beating location.
In this conventional structure, the clamp 91 is upraised off the floor so as to support the front of the drum at the same height as the rear of the drum. The front of the drum body is held up in a somewhat floating manner because the support legs at the rear portion of the drum body and the metal hoop 85 at the front are sandwiched by the clamp 91 of the foot pedal at the front end. This applies localized force to the metal hoop 85 at the front end, which tends to produce localized deformations. This causes an unsightly exterior appearance of the drum. More seriously, since the metal hoop 85 tightens and secures the drum head 84, hoop deformation also produces a problem with respect to variation in drum tuning due to unexpected differential tightening of the drum head 84.
This prior art support also causes a problem in the rear portion of the drum body because the entire load is concentrated on the support leg installation plates that are affixed to the drum body. These plates are especially stressed by the beating of the drum beater during a drum performance. As a result, the connections to the drum body at those plates become fatigued and developed strains. Further, the vibration of the drum body is transmitted through the installation plates, which unfavorably affects the reproduction of drum sound.